


Le jock du Sanctuaire

by malurette



Series: Du mauvais côté de la guerre interne [6]
Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Flash Fic, Gen, One Shot, Short One Shot, Silver Saints - Freeform, slight crack, weird headcanon
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-02
Updated: 2015-04-02
Packaged: 2018-03-20 22:53:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3668226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malurette/pseuds/malurette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Capella aurait pu être discobole olympique. Peut-être. Peut-être...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Le jock du Sanctuaire

**Author's Note:**

> **Titre :** Le _Jock_ du Sanctuaire  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette>  
>  **Base :** Saint Seiya (Les Chevaliers du Zodiaque)  
>  **Personnage :** ‘Auriga’ Capella  
>  **Genre :** gen-ish/un peu d’humour  
>  **Gradation :** PG / K+  
>  **Disclaimer :** propriété de Kurumada Masami, je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect. 
> 
> **Thème :** o4#o2, « Passion » pour 10_choix> (table libre)  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 425

Capella, dans une autre vie, aurait pu être un athlète, et même olympique même si ça se trouve. Pas en course comme le suggère le nom de sa Cloth mais au lancé de disque. C’est une plaisanterie courante parmi ses pairs. Capella est apprécié des autres Saints  
Car sa Cloth se double de disques dont il se sert comme d’une arme… Tiens, encore une exception à l’interdit !

Comme d’une arme, et puis… pour divertir un peu, aussi, ses camarades et lui-même. Bien sûr qu’il ne revêt pas sa Cloth à tort et à travers, pour des affaires personnelles triviales, mais il faut bien s’entraîner. Alors il sort régulièrement les disques. Il les lance avec force et précision. 

Et, oui, il trouve ludique la discipline supplémentaire que cela lui demande en plus de la lutte ordinaire. Et il en fait profiter ses amis. Car on ne sait jamais : c’est toujours utile de s’entraîner à éviter des projectiles. Pour la fois où ils auront à affronter des ennemis qui feront pleuvoir les coups de partout. 

Imaginez un peu les glorieux Silver Saints d’Athéna jouer au Frisbee dans les arènes ! Ça ne sera jamais dit ainsi, mais… ça y ressemble quand même. Capella le présenterait en parlant des antiques discoboles grecs, ça a plus de panache. 

En tout cas, il se sert de son disque avec passion, avec fougue, avec amour même. c’est son outil bien aimé, de lutte et de joie, les deux mêlées. Il se montre toujours enthousiaste pour s’en servir

Capella a le sang chaud et est prompt à agir. Il calcule en un clin d’œil une trajectoire pour ses disques, mais pas toutes les conséquences de toutes ses actions. 

Alors le jour où on lui donne un édifice à démolir il s’en donne à cœur joie. C’est qu’il a tendance à la légèreté, à ne pas trop prendre les choses au sérieux. Pourquoi donc ? Ça ne sert à rien de s’en faire ! Lui et ses amis gagnent toujours. Son disque accomplit sa volonté et lui revient toujours dans la main, comme une extension de lui-même, un familier.

Il accomplit son devoir avec diligence et efficacité. Et ensuite il aura droit à la détente. Enfin, le retour à l’entraînement, quoi, aux nouveaux tours à inventer pour ses disques, fort de cette nouvelle expérience. Il a hâte d’y être !


End file.
